Happily Ever After The True Story
by Yamicat
Summary: alright, so basically my friend and I kidnap the YGO cast and make them act out Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, or as we call it: Albino and the Seven Chibis. Can you guess who's our star? rating up for bakura's foul mouth Ch 5 is done! hooray!
1. Picking Parts from a hat

Ok, before we start this there are a few things we want to go over: First of all, this is a joint fic, so it may take us a little longer to post chapters, but we'll do our best. This is Yamicat (YC) speaking by the way, my internet provider has decided to be stubborn for quite some while now (we're talking a few MONTHS) and won't let me go to, let alone post anything on, fanfiction.net. this is why we're writing the story from Lizzy9046's (Lizzy) house, BECAUSE SHE HAS A COMPUTER THAT ACTUALLY WORKS. Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for forever and a day, it's not that I haven't written more chapters, I just have no way to POST them.so bear with me until my internet service decides to work again, PLEASE. Hi all, Lizzy here. We do have some OC's in this, but they are not hard to pick out. Lizzy is me, and Avari is my yami. YC is herself and Crye is YC's yami. NOT THAT HARD. This isn't rocket science people. We will inform you if for whatever reason we insert inside jokes that relate to our yamis or their pasts or other conversations that we have had. Another thing that we should make clear before we begin is the whole 'Bakura' issue. Ryou= Ryou Bakura and Bakura= Yami Bakura. We will not say that again, so do not ask. This is simple stuff people, work with us. YC again, Sorry to have so many things we need to go over but we really want to get this out of the way. Next on our list of things we need to make clear in order for this story to make any sense whatsoever: remember this is TWO people writing ONE story so we each have different characters we act out (like role playing). Naturally we play our yamis, and ourselves but we tend to portray different characters differently if you can make any sense out of that. Here are the characters Lizzy plays besides herself and Avari: Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Tristan, Croquet, Pegasus, the Dark Magician Celtic Guardian, and Beaver Warrior (and yes all of the duel monsters mentioned do play parts in this later, you'll see.) And for me besides YC and Crye I play: Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Kimo, Malik (*shudder*), Harpies Sisters, Harpies' Pet Dragon, and Dark Rabbit. We may join up on certain characters (such as Tea because who wants to play HER?) and we throw out ideas for lines for the other characters. It's a lot of fun really. Since the part where we do the disclaimer probably isn't going to fit in the first chapter, I'll just do it now (even though it's stupid and doesn't deserve to be said anyway): WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OTHER COMPANY THAT MIGHT EVEN REMOTELY RESEMBLE IT! Nor do we own "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves," who do we look like, Walt Disney? We don't own anything so if you try to sue us (which you won't because you don't even know where we live) you won't have anything on us because WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OUR IMAGINATIONS! Ok, last thing here: we're sorry but basically every character gets bashed at some point in the story (some more than others I'll admit, but is there anyone who really LIKES Tea?) so when it comes time for your favorite character to get squished like a bug, don't complain about it 'cause that's just the way it works, ok?  
  
~*~*~*~*And Now For Our Feature Presentation*~*~*~*~  
  
*The Yu-gi-oh cast is gathered together in a large room with blank walls and ceiling. They aren't exactly getting along...*  
  
Lizzy: *walks around holding a clipboard and muttering to herself*  
  
Seto: do we have to do this?  
  
Yamicat: *looks into Seto's eyes. Bad idea* no, of course not  
  
Bakura: "careful puny self. Wouldn't want to get stabbed by pharaoh's hair would u?"  
  
Ryou: *had been standing next to Yami but takes a step away from him and mutters in a very flat and expressionless voice* "no sir."  
  
Yugi: "leave our hair alone!" *glares at Bakura*  
  
Crye: *glares at YC*  
  
YC: oh, um. Yes, of course you do.  
  
Ryou: *starts humming an annoying little tune that has no beginning and no end*  
  
Joey and Tristan: *are arguing over who is hotter*  
  
Pegasus: *doing his hair and makeup. Croquet is holding a mirror for him*  
  
Avari: *is glaring daggers at Yami who is trying not to laugh* "if u tell a single soul..."  
  
Yugi: *reads Yami's mind and fails at his attempts to stifle his snickering*  
  
Seto: *is typing on his laptop with images of graphs and charts littering the screen*  
  
Joey: *sidles over and looks over Seto's shoulder* Hey Kaiba?  
  
Seto: *winces* WHAT!?  
  
Joey: how is it you understand all this stuff?  
  
Lizzy: *is looking very frazzled* "but... no. That won't work sh**! Why do I do these things to myself? RYOU! WILL YOU SHUT UP!"  
  
Seto: this is like kindergartener's work, Joey. It's much to complicated for your feeble mind to comprehend.  
  
Ryou: "sorry!" *look dejected*  
  
Joey: *is puzzled for a second while he lets the insult sink in* HEY! I AM NOT A 6-YEAR OLD!  
  
Seto: then why do you have the IQ of one?  
  
Joey: what's an IQ?  
  
Seto: *scoffs*  
  
Joey: 'ey Tristan! What's an IQ?  
  
Seto: *shakes head and goes back to typing*  
  
Tristan: "I dunno, sounds French. Ask YC"  
  
Pegasus: "do u think I need more blush on the left side?"  
  
Croquet: No sir, you look lovely  
  
Joey: 'ey YC! What's a IQ?  
  
YC: that would be AN IQ Joey  
  
Joey: grammar sux  
  
Lizzy: *shudders* "oh no! I'm agreeing with Joey!"  
  
Cryelle: ain't it the truth? *gasp* was I not grammatically correct in the phrase? AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Joey: *pokes YC* sooooo, what is it?  
  
YC: why are you asking me?  
  
Joey: Tristan said it sounded French and since no one else here takes French but you...  
  
Pegasus: *is about to do his nails* "am I a rosy red? Or a perfect pink? What do you think Kaiba-boy?"  
  
YC: how could you think it's French? Oh well, you being you and all...  
  
Joey: *glares*  
  
Seto: I'll notify you if I decide to care  
  
Lizzy: *shuffling through her papers* "YC, will you help me with this? My muses are being uncooperative and I can't get any ideas!" (IJ alert! lizzy refers to her muses a lot. She has about six of them and she often complains about the raucous parties they throw in her head. None of her muses will be making appearances in this fic)  
  
YC: *sighs* it means Intelligence Quotient  
  
Joey: *looks at her blankly*  
  
YC: just a second Lizzy! *sighs again* I don't have time for this. Go look it up in the dictionary  
  
Pegasus: "I'm hurt Kaiba-boy, maybe you would help me if you knew your brother was in my clutches?"  
  
Joey: what's a dic-on-air-ee?  
  
Seto: *looks up quickly* you have my brother?  
  
Mokuba: *standing next to Seto looking confused* "but I'm right here..."  
  
Seto: thank goodness. *Puts a hand on Mokuba's shoulder so he wont get kidnapped (again)*  
  
Tristan: *is sharpening his hair and collecting disturbed looks* "what?"  
  
YC: *rubs temples* it's a book that has lots of words in it. People use it to look things up if they aren't sure on the spelling or if they don't know what it means. Ask Crye; she has an entire collection in her soul room.  
  
Lizzy: *stops gaping at Tristan and starts looking through her papers again* "ok then..."  
  
Joey: ok! *Runs off towards Crye* *from a distance* 'ey Crye? How do you spell 'intelligence?'  
  
YC: *laughs and walks over to Lizzy* what did you need me for?  
  
Bakura: "why are we here anyway? You must be planning to do something other than waste our time"  
  
YC: your here in our fic and you'll like it. *Pauses* or else. *Millennium Star materializes around her neck*  
  
Lizzy: "help me pick characters for them! And then we need costumes and scripts..." *goes on to list other things she needs help with. Talks for about 10 minutes*  
  
Bakura: *growls at YC but doesn't comment. Takes out his plans for world domina- um, er.'journal' and begins to write in it* (here's another IJ. We have this running gag going where bakura has this journal. It is red and the word journal has been crossed out. The words 'plans for world domination' are written under the crossed out word in Bakura's handwriting. It is usually referred to as 'his journal' or his PFWD)  
  
YC: *listens carefully* ok, um, Avari and Crye can be in charge of costumes and props...they can just summon whatever we need or want anyway. I have some ideas for who's to be who though...*whispers in Lizzy's ear*  
  
Seto: *looks up from typing* what are you planning anyway?  
  
Lizzy: *evil grin* "that could work!" *takes a pencil out from behind her ear and starts to scribble franticly on one of her many pieces of paper*  
  
YC: *tries to look innocent* oh nothing really. Just a little...surprise for all of you, that's all.  
  
YC: and I'm sure you'll like it, Seto *eyes sparkle mischievously*  
  
Crye: oh gimme a break  
  
Joey: ok! here I think I got one...*give Crye a broken brake peddle from an old car*  
  
Crye: *looks disgusted and banishes it to the Shadow Realm* it's and expression Joey  
  
Avari: "joy, we've started making really bad puns. and I thought we could sink no lower..."  
  
YC: NOT my fault!  
  
YC: we should probably give them the recipe before we get too sidetracked though.  
  
Mokuba: *suspiciously* what recipe?  
  
Lizzy: "ok. would you like to do the honors or should I?"  
  
YC: "um, you go ahead."  
  
Lizzy: "now everyone, gather 'round! it is time for our recipe for fanfic soufflé!"  
  
Seto/Mokuba: -.- fanfic soufflé?  
  
Lizzy: "1st take a well know fairy tale. next throw in your favorite anime cast. add 2 insane authoresses. stir well and... voila! (or however the frell you spell it...) fanfic soufflé!"  
  
Joey: lessee intelligence...intelligence...-n-t-e-l-e-j...  
  
Joey: *looks up* sorry, what were you saying?  
  
Lizzy: "maybe I should have given him a brain insTead of pizza for Christmas..."  
  
yami: "so assuming we are the cast, what fairytale are you making us act out?"  
  
YC: *evil grin* Albino and the Seven Chibis...er...Snow White and the Seven Dwarves  
  
Bakura and Ryou: *exchange nerves looks at the word 'albino'*  
  
Seto: *stops typing abruptly* wait, your making us do this with CHIBIS?  
  
YC: yup! told you you'd love it!  
  
Lizzy: "well, Yugi and Mokuba are the only ones short enough to be dwarfs to begin with and we need 7!"  
  
Mokuba: ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?????? I'M ONLY 8! AT LEAST I HAVE AN EXCUSE!!! *glares at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: its not my fault! blame the genes! It's all grandpa's fault!  
  
Yugi: "but Lizzy! u signed a contract saying that u wouldn't make fun of my height anymore!"  
  
Crye: ...that she burned at the stake as soon as you weren't looking  
  
Lizzy: *looks up from burning the contract* "huh? sorry, didn't catch that. what did you say Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: -_-U  
  
Lizzy: "anyway, on to parts!"  
  
YC: *stifles a snicker*  
  
YC: Crye perhaps you should hand out the scripts. since your immortal (long story, reviewers. To make it short: she got spelled so she can't die. Another thing about Crye that you should know is that she has to do whatever Yami commands her to do, but then, she isn't queen of loopholes for nothing.) no one can hurt you for getting the part that they got!  
  
Lizzy: *grins evilly as she shuffles through her papers* "and for the 7 chibis we have picked:..."  
  
Crye: (sarcastically) gee, that makes me feel so good...  
  
Lizzy: "Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Mokuba, serenity, Bakura, and Tea"  
  
Avari: "but we killed Tea before we started the fic!"  
  
Lizzy: *sigh* "fine, Avari you go find her body and bring it back from the shadow realm. we'll use our authoress powers to bring her back to life when we need her"  
  
YC: ...which, with any luck, we wont  
  
Crye: *starts up a huge machine that resembles a furnace* alright all of you seven just mentioned, into the Chibi Machine  
  
Bakura: "I refuse"  
  
Tristan: "do I have to?"  
  
YC: *Millennium Star starts to glow* what was that you said?  
  
Seto: where did you get a Chibi Machine?  
  
Crye: Mokuba built it  
  
Lizzy: "WAIT! Yugi and Mokuba are short enough already! you 2 don't need to be chibified!"  
  
Seto: but those parts are only available in...MOKUBA WERE YOU IN MY LAB AGAIN?????  
  
Bakura: *glares and crosses his arms. states more firmly* "I will NOT go into that machine"  
  
YC: *growls* you will and you'll like it  
  
Bakura: *considered saying 'make me' but knows that she can so just glares and says nothing, still refusing to move*  
  
YC: Bakura, get in that machine. NOW.  
  
Ryou: "you know yami, you really should-"  
  
Bakura: *silences Ryou with a glare* "YOU keep out of this!"  
  
YC: or do you need another reminder of authoress power?  
  
Lizzy: "defiant little pain in the @$$, aren't we Bakura?"  
  
Lizzy: *earns a glare from Bakura for her last remark*  
  
Bakura: *is refusing point blank to go into the machine*  
  
YC: I was afraid it would come to this. *points at Bakura who sails backwards into the machine and gets the door slammed in his face. after a few minutes (and much screaming and swearing) he emerges from the machine fully chibified*  
  
YC: your lucky I didn't decide to hurt you  
  
chibi Bakura: "I hate aw of yew!" (we are going to translate some of the more confusing chibi dialogue, but not everything. translation: I hate all of you!)  
  
chibi Bakura: *pouts*  
  
Ryou: "my yami is kinda cute as a chibi!" *walks over to chibi Bakura and smiles down and him* "hello little guy!"  
  
YC: ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, reviewers of all ages! I give you...Evil! *points to Bakura (who will now be referred to as Evil)*  
  
Evil: *glares up at his hikari and kicks him surprisingly hard in the shin* "take dat weakwing!"  
  
Crye: *forces the next victim into the machine (Joey) who emerges a few minutes later, also as a chibi*  
  
Ryou: *winces in pain and instinctively backs off* "sorry..."  
  
YC: *as Joey comes out of the machine* ...Hungry!  
  
Lizzy: "you know Ryou, it is really pathetic that he can still boss you around when he isn't even half your height."  
  
YC: *as Chibi Tea emerges from the machine* ...Friendly! (*gag*)  
  
Lizzy: "Tristan, your after serenity"  
  
YC: *as Chibi Serenity comes out of the machine* ...Blind!  
  
YC: *points to Mokuba* ...Hyper!  
  
Lizzy: "in you go!" *tosses Tristan into the machine*  
  
YC: *points to Yugi* Victor!  
  
Lizzy: "and '...'"  
  
Crye: *raises eyebrows* Victor? chibi Tristan: "I'd better get a better name than '...'"  
  
YC: ya, Victor, Victorious u get the picture  
  
Lizzy: "but we can't think of a name to fit your non-existing personality!"  
  
Crye: oh  
  
Seto: wait, what's his name?  
  
Yugi: "joy, I'm 'victor' now."  
  
YC: his name is: "..."  
  
Avari: "your point being?"  
  
Seto: ooookay im not even gonna ask  
  
YC: POINTY!!!  
  
Lizzy: "that's it! ur such a genius YC!"  
  
Crye: not exactly...  
  
YC: *glares*  
  
Lizzy: "chibi Tristan is now pointy!"  
  
Crye: hasn't he always been pointy?  
  
YC: no, his name is Pointy  
  
Crye: oh  
  
Lizzy: "what YC said."  
  
YC: so, do we have all 7 of you now?  
  
Lizzy: "I think so..."  
  
Crye: *counts* where's Evil?  
  
Lizzy: "good question... Ryou?"  
  
YC: if he goes anywhere NEAR S-  
  
Crye: *cuts her off* he'll be fine  
  
Ryou: *searches for Bakura through their link* "he's under the couch"  
  
YC: you expect me to TRUST him?  
  
Crye: good point  
  
Pointy: I thought I was pointy!  
  
Crye: you are  
  
Lizzy: *snaps her fingers and the couch disappears revealing Evil and leaving Yami, who had been sitting on the couch, to fall on the floor*  
  
Crye: *goes over to Yami* you ok?  
  
Yami: "ow... what was that for?!?" *stifles laughs when he sees Evil* "hello tomb robber"  
  
Evil: "shut up phawaoh"  
  
YC: PHAWAOH???*laughs uncontrollably* Bakura, what ever happened to your "perfect" speech?  
  
Crye: *pulls Yami up by the wrists* perhaps we should get ON with this...  
  
Ryou: *is also having a hard time not laughing, though the mental images of what his yami is going to do to him that Bakura keeps sending him work much better than Ryou's own will*  
  
Ryou: "leave him alone. isn't it enough that you made him a chibi?" Evil: *might feel the tiniest bit of gratitude toward his hikari at the moment if he wasn't so POed*  
  
YC: I am an authoress, I can do whatever I want. *cant resist being at least a LITTLE evil* including putting you in extreme pain...again  
  
Crye: O.O RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE FOUND THE SUGAR!  
  
Lizzy: "so, if we have all of the chibis, that leaves: the evil queen, the evil queen dressed as the old lady, prince charming, and our star"  
  
Lizzy: "does anyone actually 'want' to be the evil queen?"  
  
Mai: OOO! OOO! MEEEEEEEEEEEE! hey, do I get to duel?  
  
Lizzy: "no, but we do have your harpies casted as woodland creatures"  
  
Mai: WHAT???? *checks deck* GIMME MY HARPIES!!!! *sob* they've never been out in the wild without me!  
  
Lizzy: *ignores Mai* "so... Mai is the evil queen. any chance we can get a volunteer for queen as old lady?"  
  
Pegasus: "ooohhhh! me me me! pick me!"  
  
Mai: and they'll need their blankies and their barney pillows and...  
  
Lizzy: O.O "ok... I guess Pegasus is the queen as old lady... that leaves prince charming and our star. and wouldn't you no it, we're out of girls!"  
  
Avari: "this means that 2 people aren't gonna b doing nething..."  
  
Lizzy: "nope, got that covered. we have openings for narrator and chibi entertainer"  
  
Lizzy: "elimination time!" *whips out a hat* "pick who will be our narrator!"  
  
Lizzy: *offers hat to YC*  
  
Avari: "and the lucky man is?"  
  
YC: *draws and smiles* Seto! your safe from the evil chibis of doom!  
  
Lizzy: "aw... and kibby would have made such a lovely prince charming... wouldn't it have been funny if he and yami had ended up kissing?"  
  
Avari: *whacks Lizzy* "get on with it!"  
  
YC: *death glare at Lizzy* *thru gritted teeth* he's mine  
  
Lizzy: "right... and prince charming will be played by..." *offers hat to:* "Malik! pick your fate!"  
  
Malik: do I have to?  
  
Lizzy+Avari+YC+Crye: *glare*  
  
Malik: *tries to find his item* WHERE IS IT????  
  
Lizzy: *is spinning it between her fingers* "where is what?"  
  
Malik: oh you are evil  
  
Lizzy: "you would be picking our prince charming now." *shakes hat 4 emphasis*  
  
Malik: oh alright. but just because I can't do anything about it  
  
Avari: "and the luck man is?"  
  
Malik: *holds up a piece of paper that has been cleverly folded into the shape of a pyramid* do I even have to open it?  
  
Yami: *blushes a little* "Yugi and I were bored... and he got origami for Christmas so..."  
  
Malik: we already know its yami. so do I HAVE to unfold it?  
  
Lizzy: *slaps him on the back* "congrats Yami. You are now our prince charming and now Ryou and Malik get to flip a coin to see who will end up kissing you and who will end up getting torn apart by the chibis."  
  
Avari: "you are quite evil, did you no that aibou?"  
  
Malik: *catches death glare from Crye* ALRIGHT! *unfolds paper pyramid to find an intricate design: a yami tiny TINY figurine*  
  
Malik: *crushes the mini paper yami between his fingers*  
  
Malik: does this mean I have to take care of the chibis?  
  
Ryou: O.O *eyes get really wide as he looks at Malik and his hands shake as Lizzy hands him a coin. he knows how this will end.* (shakily) "h-h-heads or t-t-tails m-m-m-Malik?"  
  
Avari: "do we even have to flip the coin?"  
  
YC: unfortunately, yes  
  
Lizzy: "whoever wins the coin toss gets to be the star of our show. and wear a dress and kiss yami but that is beside the point"  
  
Malik: *smirks, knowing its a double headed coin* tails  
  
Ryou: *gulps. he was afraid of that* "ok..." *flips the coin. it lands as heads*  
  
Avari: "and yet I'm not surprised..."  
  
Lizzy: "who didn't c that coming? now all, gather 'round and meet Ryou! the star of our performance!"  
  
~*~*~*~*End Chapter One*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzy: so. what 'ja all think? Not too bad for the first shot right?  
  
YC: we can only hope  
  
Crye: reviews would be extremely helpful.  
  
Lizzy: flames are fine, but we are warning you now, we will give them to Evil  
  
Avari: or in other words: don't flame unless you want a pyromaniac chibi running rampant.  
  
Crye: wait, I thought this was supposed to be AFTER the happy ending of Snow White!  
  
Lizzy: yeah, fooled 'ya didn't we? We are just going to make them act out the movie and then the script is going to be made up from there.  
  
Crye: but that'll take forever!  
  
YC: well we HAVE forever don't we? If we aren't done with this before we get killed off, we can just ask YOU to finish it for us!  
  
Avari: so you're dumping this on us if you die? Great. don't I feel special now?  
  
Lizzy: as you should Avari!  
  
YC: and it's one more reason for you not to kill me Crye!  
  
Crye: *rolls eyes*  
  
Avari: joy. Ok readers, your job now is simple. Press the magical review button and tell us what you think and then we will put up another chapter, ok?  
  
YC: but actually we already HAVE another chapter that we're gonna put up because our first chapter was REALLY LONG! But be warned, unless we feel like it, this story will not continue until we get. hmm. how many reviews shall we use as blackmail?  
  
Lizzy: howz about. 7! Datz a good number!  
  
YC: and it's a MAGICAL number too apparently, because every anime show has a 7 in it somewhere! Seven Millennium Items, seven Dragonballs, seven seven seven! Ok, so if and when we get seven reviews, chapter um.3 will come up! 


	2. Chibis, Costumes, and Confrontations

Lizzy: chapter 2 is up and out!  
  
Avari: and it took us all of *looks at watch* 20 seconds! Nice when you have it pre-written isn't it?  
  
YC: gasp! It took us THAT long?? How ever is the poor reader/ readers going to survive?  
  
Lizzy: well it's here now. Hope you guys like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*And Now For Our Feature Presentation*~*~*~*~  
  
YC: *laughs* okay, put on the dress  
  
Ryou: "already? no one else is in there costumes yet"  
  
YC: well we made an exception for you  
  
Lizzy: "sadly, my compassion is kicking in and I cannot allow you to do this to Ryou. we should leave him alone and find sum1 else to torture"  
  
YC: *hands Ryou his dress*  
  
Ryou: *reaches the brink of his fear tolerance and passes out from the pressure*  
  
YC: oh please. *dumps a bucket of ice water on his head*  
  
Lizzy: "we have other fun costumes. let us go find Bakura and give him his little outfit."  
  
YC: great, I can't wait to see him in a stocking cap!  
  
Ryou: *shivers from the ice water and starts to randomly slip in and out of consciousness*  
  
Hungry: sa wha?  
  
Evil: "stewpid weak hikawi!"  
  
YC: wow, he's even evil when he's a chibi!  
  
Lizzy: *sighs and drags a semi-conscious Ryou into his dressing room and puts him on the bed. she hangs the dress up next to the bed and leaves to go torture his yami*  
  
Evil: "how dew yew tink I got da name?!?"  
  
YC: that takes a lot u know  
  
Pointy: (to Hungry) "is my haiw sharp 'nuff?"  
  
Hungry: u needa sharpen I' mor  
  
Pointy: "ow kay! mawik! will wo sarpen my haiw?"  
  
Malik: *evil grin* of course *gets knife from soul room and is about to shear 'Pointy's' hair off*  
  
Lizzy: *clears her throat and holds the conveniently sharp edge of Malik's item to his throat* "as you were 'mawik'"  
  
Malik: kidding! I was just kidding!  
  
Lizzy: *does not move the item* "I'm sure. I think pointy wanted his hair sharpened?"  
  
Malik: *slips the knife up his sleeve* uh, yeah?  
  
Lizzy: *snaps her fingers and the knife disappears* "continue"  
  
Malik: exactly how does one sharpen the hair of someone less then a quarter of your size?  
  
Lizzy: "well I suggest you find out before you upset him. if he starts to cry you would be dead meat"  
  
Malik: *sweatdrops*  
  
Malik: alright 'pointy,' how do YOU sharpen your hair?  
  
Pointy: "fiwst you gel it up weawy good 'til it's all hard and den yew file it to a nice point!" (translation: first you gel it up really good until it's all hard and then you file it to a nice point)  
  
Hungry: *is eating something*  
  
Malik: file it with what?  
  
Lizzy: "this" *hands him a file* "go on Malik knock yourself out."  
  
Hyper: "hungry! stop eating my hair!"  
  
Malik: can I really? thanks! *hits self*  
  
Hungry: oh sowy  
  
Lizzy: *sighs* "it was just an expression nitwit and you'll have to hit harder than that to penetrate that thick skull. now, file away!"  
  
Malik: *is happily unconscious*  
  
Lizzy: *growls* "WAKE UP!" *snaps fingers and Malik is conscious again* "FILE! NOW!"  
  
Malik: kill me now  
  
YC: I would, but you need to watch the chibis  
  
YC: death would be too kind a fate for you anyway  
  
Malik: why me? *starts to file Pointy's hair*  
  
Lizzy: "I need to leave now to work on costumes. I trust that YC will watch you adequately." *hands Malik's item off to YC but turns around as she is about to leave* "I want his hair sharp enough to draw blood when I get back!"  
  
Malik: (thinking) if its your blood, all the better  
  
YC: *glares*  
  
Lizzy: *knocks on Yami's dressing room door* "are you dressed?"  
  
Malik: filing! *goes back to filing 'pointy's' hair*  
  
Yami: "unfortunately, yes."  
  
Lizzy: *walks into his room to find him in his costume. he is wearing off white tights and dorky brown shoes. he has the stupid poofy pants that are the same color red as his hair and a black tunic with puffy gold sleeves. the hat that had gone with the costume had been banished to the shadow realm after a short disagreement with his hair and a fake sword hung around the one and only belt in the outfit.*  
  
Crye: *comes in* well if you want MY opinion...  
  
Yami: "don't you dare say anything Crye"  
  
Crye: but-  
  
Yami: *glares*  
  
Lizzy: *is grinning evilly but isn't laughing* "does it fit ok? and yes the pants and sleeves are supposed to be poofy"  
  
Yami: "Cryelle, as pharaoh of Egypt I order you to keep your comment to yourself"  
  
Crye: *writes it on paper*  
  
Lizzy: "well now I want to no what you were gonna say. spill it Crye"  
  
Crye: I cant  
  
Lizzy: "silly Crye, authoress powers overrule everything. tell me!"  
  
Crye: its the law. I'm still CURSED w/ a person that tried to MURDER ME in the desert... (u guys really don't want to no about this one. It's a novel in and of itself)  
  
Lizzy: "ugh, fine. yami..."  
  
yami: *looks to be trying desperately to keep his mouth shut* "you can say it Crye"  
  
Crye: *rolls eyes and leaves*  
  
Lizzy: "fine! be that way! see if I ever have mercy on you! (foreshadowing!) so, yami is your costume good?"  
  
Yami: "define 'good'"  
  
Crye: I don't need mercy! (doesn't she wish)  
  
Lizzy: *glares* "does it fit?"  
  
Yami: *glares back* "yes."  
  
Lizzy: "good. and just for being fresh with me your not allowed to take it off. you will wear this until I tell you otherwise!"  
  
Yami: *opens his mouth to argue but just closes it again and shakes his head*  
  
Lizzy: *back in chibi room* "I'm back! you can all rejoice now!"  
  
All chibis: *wave little flags and shout enthusiastically* "YAY!"  
  
Malik: *is also waving a little flag (though not quite as earnestly) and he says in a very flat tone* "yay."  
  
Lizzy: *glares but decides that she can torture him later*  
  
Lizzy: (to YC) "so is Pointy nice and sharp?"  
  
YC: "DOES THIS ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?!?" *holds up a heavily bandaged arm*  
  
YC: "why did I let him test it out on me?!?"  
  
Malik: *twirls his item between his fingers* "this thing comes in so handy."  
  
Lizzy: *sigh* "ok everybody, costume time!" *holds up a large pile of poofy clothing*  
  
YC: "lets not forget the hats!" *snaps fingers and is holding a large handful of stocking caps with pompoms*  
  
Evil: "I wefuse to wear dat!" *glares at his costume*  
  
Lizzy: (to YC) "he speaks as if he had a choice in the matter"  
  
YC: "we will remove him from that illusion soon enough"  
  
Hungry: *is swept by a sudden wave of intelligence* "wait a sec. why is my sis' bwind? She got hewr oppewation!"  
  
Lizzy: "which is why the blindfold is part of her costume"  
  
Blind: *is running around blindly (pun quite intended) and crashing into everything from walls to her fellow chibis to 'mawik', who glares at her, no doubt planning to inflict severe pain upon her the moment he is left unsupervised*  
  
Hungry: "but datz not faiw!" *looks to be on the verge of Tears*  
  
YC: "um, Malik! Cheer him up!"  
  
Malik: "WHAT!?! WHY me?"  
  
Lizzy: "you dare question our supreme power?" *whacks him w/ her clipboard* "shame on you! I thought we taught you better! Now cheer hungry up or we will make you 'vewy vewy sowwy'"  
  
YC: *nods in agreement. The millennium star glistens around her neck*  
  
Malik: *tries to use his item to sway their opinion but of course Lizzy has no mind to control (IJ. Yet another running gag that we have where we are always saying how lizzy is mindless/brainless. Have you figured out that we have no lives yet?) and Avari chose that moment to walk by the chibi room and she had her (magic proof) shield up in front of YC b4 he could take complete control*  
  
YC: "good timing Avari! Thanks!"  
  
Lizzy: "ah, yes, tis a good thing Avari was walking by at just the right moment. Convenient, nay?"  
  
Avari: "your welcome, now." *turns on Malik and summons her sword* "I believe  
  
Hungry needed to be cheered up?"  
  
Hungry: *is sobbing at the top of his (surprisingly large) lungs*  
  
Malik: "why me?"  
  
YC: *the Star glistens threateningly at Malik* "that's MY quote, you're NOT allowed to steal it!"  
  
Evil: "I couwd! Bow to da maswer feef!" (translation: I could! Bow to the master thief!)  
  
YC: *picks him up by the scruff of his incredibly small neck, holding him at eye level. He kicks and screams curses at her but can do nothing b/c he's so much smaller than she* "not so much a 'feef' now, aren't we?"  
  
Evil: *tries to bite YC's nose*  
  
YC: "hmm. Perhaps that nickname of Joey's should be transferred to you, puppy"  
  
Evil: *it was amazing how even as a chibi he could do such bone chilling death glares*  
  
YC: *grins placidly* "Crye is my yami, do you really think death glares work on me?"  
  
Lizzy: "here, hand off. I want to talk to him alone for a sec. I'll get him into his costume."  
  
YC: so, what are you gonna threaten him with?  
  
Lizzy: "if you don't mind, I'd like to keep that between him and myself."  
  
Crye: *walking in* which means she can't think of anything.  
  
Bakura: "if it isn't phawaoh's swave! How is etewnal life tweating yew?" (translation: if it isn't pharaoh's slave! How is eternal life treating you?)  
  
Lizzy: "very funny Evil. Now, unless any of you have a problem with it, I'm going to take our little friend and have a little chat with him."  
  
Crye: but I wanna be the one to pound his miniscule face into the ground. *cracks knuckles* I don't want to be out of practice.*mutters* Pharaoh's slave my foot.he needs to be taught a lesson he WON'T forget in a hurry, and I think I'm just the right Teacher.  
  
YC: CRYELLE! BEHAVE!  
  
Crye: O.O was that ASSERTIVNESS I heard in your voice?  
  
Lizzy: "sorry Crye, I get to talk with him first and put him in his costume then you can beat his face in." *holds her hand out to YC* "may I have the evil one?"  
  
Crye: *w/ her ultimate death glare on her face* (to 'evil') ill be waiting. If you hadn't already died and you survived this, I would be VERY surprised. *turns on her heel and walks out of the room*  
  
YC: *sighs* yamis. *hands 'evil' to Lizzy*  
  
Lizzy: "thank you!" *drags a kicking and swearing chibi Bakura into a back room (that appeared out of nowhere for no apparent reason). Much swearing (Egyptian and otherwise) can be heard from beyond the door, accompanied by no few loud crashes. Then, all of a sudden the noise stops.*  
  
Evil: *walks out of the room with a very sour look on his face but he is in the costume. His stocking cap is a very bright yellow and his tights are deep purple. he is in stupid shoes not unlike yami's but his are bright yellow to match his hat. Poofy shorts of the same vivid yellow and a tunic of the same shade with poofy royal purple sleeve and buttons complete the outfit. An eyesore would be a nice way of describing how he looks and the brightness of the yellow accompanied by the overall ugliness of it make it very hard to look at for too long.* "don't awny of yew dawe say anyting!" *he proceeds to pout as Lizzy walks out after him grinning broadly*  
  
All, except Evil and Blind: *burst out laughing*  
  
Blind: Hungry, wha iz evee won laffing at? (remember, she can't see)  
  
Hungry: *between peels of laughter* evil wooks so FUNNY!!!!  
  
Blind: wha does ee wook wike?  
  
Hungry: eva twied wooking into da sun?  
  
Evil: *death glares at them all but his furious gaze pauses on Malik. (IJ dead ahead! In our chats whenever I play Bakura and he gets angry at someone he will promise himself to torture them endlessly/kill them when he is ruler of the universe) He promises himself that Malik will pay (and he is not waiting until he is ruler of the universe to get his revenge for THIS) * "may yew awl buwn in-" *but he falters, remembering what he had been told in the back room. He settles for thinking all of his comments furiously and imagining the reactions of those they were targeted at. He found the reactions of Malik, Ryou, Crye, and Lizzy to be exceptionally amusing*  
  
Avari: "well something you told him must have sunk in."  
  
Lizzy: *just grins* "we shouldn't have too many more problems from him for a while"  
  
YC: *is tapping her foot impatiently outside Hyper's dressing room* are you DONE yet?  
  
Hyper: I am NOT coming out!  
  
YC: come ON Mokuba, it can't be THAT bad. Just wait until you get a good look a  
  
Bakura.*snickers*  
  
Hyper: yes, I'm sure it's QUITE amusing, but you'll just have to do this without me, 'cause you CAN'T make me come out!  
  
YC: *smirks* oh really? Would you bet on that?  
  
Hyper: y-*stops to think it over* no.  
  
YC: good. Then come out!  
  
Hyper: exactly what amount of money would let me stay in here?  
  
YC: more than you would ever.oh, wait.I walked right into that one didn't I?  
  
Hyper: *even though the door separates their line of vision, YC can tell Mokuba is smirking behind it* yes, you did.  
  
YC: grrrr! Bribery won't work on me, kid, you should know that by now.  
  
Hyper: you sound like Seto.  
  
YC: thanks. At least one of us does.  
  
Hyper: -.- why can't I just stay in here?  
  
YC: look, kid, I'm getting REALLY tired of arguing with you. Now I'll give you one more chance, get your butt out here or suffer the consequences!  
  
Hyper: *considers blackmail options, but then decides to use them when it comes time to do the actual acting* oh all right, but you better not laugh.  
  
YC: that's just what Bakura said, and it didn't stop us from laughing. Just get out here before I make you regret it *can't really do anything to him because 1) they need him and 2) Seto would kill her, but is not about to tell Mokuba that*  
  
Hyper: *huffs* fine! *the door opens slowly and Mokuba stands there with his arms folded over his chest, pouting. He is dressed from his stocking cap to his extremely dorky shoes in red and white strips* this is so degrading! I look like a candy cane! *sticks out his lower lip* I can't believe you're making me do this.  
  
YC: *might possibly have pitied him if the kid hadn't been so much of a pain earlier* too bad, so sad. Now GET OUT THERE! *pushes him towards the door to the chibi room*  
  
*Lizzy, Avari and Crye had done a pretty good job of getting most of the others into their costumes. Hungry was bedecked in florescent green and blind was sitting next to him boasting the one and only decent looking outfit which was all white (even the blindfold). Pointy had presented an issue because his hair kept ripping his stocking cap, so Malik had been forced to dull his point. This had kind of worked but then pointy wouldn't stop complaining that he wasn't 'sawp 'nuff'! a general compromise was made in the form of a hole in the hat for his hair to poke though. After this had been resolved Malik, much to his dismay, had been forced to re-sharpen pointy while the little chibi admired his brown costume (that resembled his former trench coat in color). Tea was (much to everyone's disgust) happily dressed in all different shades of (*shudder*) pink. She seemed to take great amusement in sneaking up behind evil and giving him a hug just to get his bug-eyed reaction. Evil could do nothing about this though, because whatever Lizzy had said to him was still keeping him under control. Victor was nowhere in sight, for Lizzy was having similar problems with him as YC had had with hyper. The reaction to hyper walking in dressed as a candy cane got the same reaction from everyone in the room.*  
  
all but hyper: *burst out laughing*  
  
Crye: *giggle* oh look! It's the *snicker* human candy cane!  
  
Hungry: food? WHEWRE???? *sees 'hyper'* CANDY!!!! *tries to eat Hyper (for the second time in the fic)*  
  
Hyper: GET OFF! *pokes Hungry who then falls to the ground looking like he's about to cry*  
  
Evil: haha, da puppy is WEAK!  
  
YC: (calmly) I believe you just insulted yourself, evil.  
  
Hungry: (this is going to be his most commonly used line, by the way) I HUNGWY! I WAN' FOOD!  
  
Other chibis: *take up the cry*  
  
Chibis: "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"  
  
Avari: "Malik, I believe that would be your cue."  
  
Malik: WHY M-*catches a death glare from YC* *growls* what God did I offend?  
  
Crye: *looks at him threateningly* MY quote, Malik.  
  
Malik: WHAT???? Is there ANYTHING I can say without insulting you???  
  
Avari: "your presence insults us Malik"  
  
Crye: which explains why all the chibis hate you.  
  
Malik: *growls* when I'M in charge.  
  
YC: (cuts him off) which will NEVER happen so long as we're around.  
  
Malik: .all of you will be SO sorry you EVER insulted me in the first place! Just wait until you get lost in MY realm.  
  
Crye: *scoffs* the Shadow Realm is hardly yours, Malik. You just seem to like to think so.  
  
(now let us join Lizzy and Yugi in their little. tiff, if you will) Lizzy: "HAUL YOUR CARCASS OUT HERE OR YOUR HAIR WILL REGRET IT!"  
  
Yugi: "but u said my hair was sacred!"  
  
Lizzy: "MINOR DETAIL! GET OUT HERE, NOW!"  
  
Yugi: "no! you'll make fun of me!"  
  
Lizzy: "so what else is new? I made the costume just so people could laugh at u. everyone else is like this too. Just get out here!"  
  
Yugi: "but my fragile psyche can't handle being laughed at!"  
  
Lizzy: "and I should care because?"  
  
Yugi: *even though Lizzy can't see him his voice makes it obvious that he is in Tears* "you can't make me come out! I don't care what try to do to me! Yami will protect me!"  
  
Lizzy: *has to try really hard not to give in to her pity* "Yami is not in any position to do that! He looks just as stupid as you do, trust me I know. Why else would he still be sulking in his dressing room? Just be glad that your not stuck in the dress and get out here!"  
  
Yugi: *sniffle* "promise you won't laugh?"  
  
Lizzy: "no!"  
  
Yugi: "then I'm not coming out!"  
  
Lizzy: "grrrrrrr. fine! I won't laugh if you'll just get out here!" *doesn't add that she can't make any promises about the others.*  
  
Yugi: *cracks the door open slightly and one violet eye peers out* "promise?"  
  
Lizzy: *has to count to ten to avoid exploding at the little guy* "yes I promise now get out here we need to get this started." *it wasn't like she didn't have enough problems to deal with seeing as their lead character was still out cold. Making bothersome vertically challenged teenagers who are embarrassed to be seen in their costumes was one of the last things she needed to be doing right now*  
  
Yugi: *sighs in relief and opens the door all the way. Like Bakura, he had been given a yellow costume but his was more of a gold than the florescent ensemble that 'evil' had been forced into. As always he was wearing dorky shoes, stupid poofy pants and a tunic with poofy sleeves. He had been spared the shame of a stocking hat because Lizzy couldn't make herself force a hat onto his sacred hair but the bells that covered his costume more than made up for that. Yugi's shoes, pants and tunic were gold and his tights and sleeves were black. The horizontal black stripe in the center of his tunic only added to the effect of making the height impaired teenager look like a bee. If yami had any pride left to shred seeing his hikari in the belled bumble bee costume would surely do the trick.*  
  
Lizzy: *it took every shred of will power for her to be able to keep her promise but there was nothing she could do about the laughter that shone in her eyes.*  
  
Yugi: *started to Tear up again. He could tell that Lizzy wanted to laugh at him. Lizzy had a talent for being able to laugh at someone without making a sound.*  
  
Lizzy: "don't even start crying on me. I'm not in the mood for dealing with tears! just get in there and get it over with!" *quite literally tosses him into the chibi room*  
  
All: *simultaneously look up at the flying midget above them. everyone is silent for a few seconds, but then everyone but "the human bumble bee" started laughing*  
  
Victor: *has gone a shade of brilliant red to rival his hair and Tears begin to well up in his eyes* IT'S NOT FUNNY!  
  
All: *continue to laugh*  
  
Yami: *pokes his head in* what's so funny? *gasps when he sees Yugi* what have you done to him!?! *rushes over to his hikari and attempts to comfort him* there there. just ignore them. it'll be ok, I promise. *glares around the room* stop laughing at him! can't you see he's embarrassed enough! leave him alone!  
  
All: *take no notice and continue their hysterical fits of laughter*  
  
Crye: *doubles over laughing*  
  
Yami: *whirls on Crye with fury burning in his eyes. his third eye blazes on his forehead* CRYELLE! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT HIM!?! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS INSTANT!  
  
Crye: *if she could stop reluctantly she would've, but she stopped immediately, scowling at her "master"* would you rather I be laughing at you?  
  
Yami: *still furious* don't you look at me like that! Yugi is very sensitive about these things!  
  
Crye: *really wants to glare at Yami but closes her eyes and turns her head* (quietly) stop doing that.  
  
Yami: *if possible, even angrier than before* what was that? Maybe I didn't hear you correctly, but for a moment I thought you actually tried to tell ME what to do.  
  
Crye: STOP IT! *looks up at him with that rebellious look of an unwilling teenager* (quieter now) just.stop.  
  
Yami: *would have yelled at her some more but his fury now seems to be beyond words*  
  
Yugi: *is still sobbing into Yami's shoulder, er, um. side. He isn't tall enough to sob into Yami's shoulder*  
  
Crye: *lip trembles ever so slightly* I'm sick of you telling me what to do and getting it all the time! Stop ordering me around! *closes her eyes tightly, wishing for it all to just go away*  
  
Yami: *it takes a moment for the absurdity of this request to sink in. after he realizes that he wasn't hearing things and gets over the initial shock, he tries to find a way to counter it. whatever strange force of luck that allowed him to draw the exact card he needed in every duel he had ever been in though was not with him at the moment, because all he could do was stand there gaping and stuttering things like* well. if you would just. but I can't.  
  
Crye: *has never even thought of saying what she is about to say and doesn't even know if she can, but somehow the words come to her effortlessly, it seemed the tide of the conversation had turned* Yami, all my life I've been looking up to you because you forced me to. I've been doing what you say for the past 5000 years now and I'm getting tired of it. think about it, Yami. You've always been "Pharaoh" or "master" to me and you wonder why I would always refuse to refer to you as "friend." Its because you wouldn't let me. Picture what it would be like to live like I do. Do you think YOU, the all powerful, god-like human could stand up to it? No. You and I both know that. So just leave me alone! *runs out of the room* (I'm really sorry to all you reviewers out there, it's just Crye's character to be doing something so dangerously close to a Tea Friendship Speech. This will come in later, don't worry)  
  
Yami: *continues to gape. The silence of the room is broken only by Yugi's continued sobs. After a moment he shakes his head and closes his mouth again, pushing Crye out of his mind and turning back to the matter at hand* there there. it's ok Yugi.  
  
YC: geez, this really isn't his day is it?  
  
Lizzy: *blinks a few times* well. that was certainly, um. interesting.*nervous cough* we really need to get this thing started though, I'm gonna go check on Ryou *walks out*  
  
YC: yeah.*raises eyebrows and looks around the roomful of stunned faces* (to the chibis) well what are YOU staring at? Aren't u supposed to be trying to eat Malik alive?  
  
All chibis: FOOD!!!!! *attack Malik*  
  
~*~*~*~*End Chapter Two*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzy: will Malik be eaten alive by chibis? Will Ryou ever come around? Do any of you care?  
  
YC: care? About MALIK? I think not! He may have the really cool but semi disgusting tattoos of the ancient prophecy thingie on his back, but he SO does not deserve to live!  
  
Crye: geez, what put YOU in such a bad mood all the sudden?  
  
Avari: mayhap it was the stunning speech you made Crye, or Yami's witty reaction.  
  
Crye: oh shut up. I was just saying what came to me!  
  
YC: which is what scares me. HOW COULD YOU HAVE GONE ALL TEA-ISH ON ME???  
  
Lizzy: if Avari ever went Tea-ish on me I'd probably kill myself.  
  
Avari: I'll be sure to remember that if I ever need to get rid of you quickly  
  
YC: yeah well. I'm debating on doing that right about now, this is not a pleasant thing!  
  
Lizzy: neither is Ryou having to kiss Yami in the last scene but we won't go into that right now. all of you readers who want to see Ryou in the dress, we'd better get reviews or you're not getting the next chapter.  
  
YC: *takes next chapter and holds it hostage* MWAHAHAHA! We have the next chapter but YOU have to review to get it!  
  
Crye: that was sudden  
  
Avari: and disturbing. I'll go get the sedatives. *goes off to find their tranquilizer guns*  
  
Crye: you do that. in the mean time, REVIEW PEOPLE! We need feedback! 


	3. Ryou In A Dress

YC: SIX REVIEWS? ONLY SIX?!? YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST.  
  
Crye: *cutting her off* calm down and post the chapter anyway for the few fans that will ACTUALLY REVIEW  
  
Lizzy: *fingering a dagger (that she stole from Bakura)* and for those who don't review.  
  
Avari: *hits her aibou upside the head* none of that lizzy. We don't need enemies in the audience.  
  
Crye: *mutters* it's not like we don't have enough enemies in the cast.  
  
YC: you say that as if it's a BAD thing! They're chibis, what are they going to do to US?  
  
Crye: I wasn't TALKING about the chibis.  
  
Lizzy: they know better than to rebel. Handy little thing called 'authoress powers,' maybe you've heard of them? they let us twist the fate of all who oppose us. Anyone stupid enough to complain is going to be written into an embarrassing and/or painful situation so they usually just keep their mouths shut (if they know what's good for them).  
  
Crye: which explains why Bakura is going to be tortured later on. I hope anyway. But once again, I never said I was talking about the chibis  
  
YC: *catches the look in Crye's eyes* oooOOOooo. You don't have to worry about him yet, he's too busy being humiliated in that costume of his.  
  
Crye: but still-  
  
Lizzy: no buts! We need to get this show moving already! Shall we do shout outs YC?  
  
YC: sure. Shout outs are the reward for the people who ARE CONSIDERATE ENOUGH TO REVIEW ONCE IN A WHILE.  
  
Crye: you've made your point. Now can we just get this over with?  
  
Lizzy: yez ma'am! *salutes to crye* so anyway. to 'Led' (*coughEDcough*) yes, the chibi talk IS necessary. Half of the fun of doing a fic with chibis is insulting their poor speech. Without chibi talk, titles such as: 'phawaoh' and 'mawik' would not be possible. We will consider your other ideas, but we're not there yet, so we'll just have to wait and see ok?  
  
YC: to Pachelbel: THANK YOU! thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. *goes on for a week* for all your nice comments! I'm glad you like it (if only my computer would stop being STUPID AND WORK) anyway, THANK YOU!  
  
Avari: I know how much lizzy wanted to do this one, but I fear she will not be civil, so I'm responding to your review SSCeles. Yes Crye and I have crazy aibous, you don't need to be polite and lie about their sanity level, you're only fooling yourself on that one. Sadly, even if Ryou ran, he wouldn't get very far. The neat little ability to snap your fingers and have a character randomly appear (for absolutely no reason whatsoever) will get him back faster than he could plead: mercy! The torture for him has only just begun though, so don't worry, more fun is on the way.  
  
YC: and to my number one reviewer (she's reviewed all my stories cuz she's my friend from choir plus there's the fact that she knows where I live and has access to sharp objects.) Tato: did I not say in the authoress' note that all of the characters would be tortured sooner or later and to keep quiet about it when 'your' character gets squished like a bug? DIDN'T I??? Look, I have to torture Seto sometimes too so just be happy he's not stuck in the dress ok?  
  
Lizzy: Giggle Galaxy: ok, first off; pink is EVIL!!!! EVIL EVIL EVIL!!! Now that I've gotten THAT out of my system. thanks for reviewing! Evil says hi (among other things) back (unfortunately, everything else he said had to be censored out and all we had left was 'hi' after his statement was edited for content) *starts to imitate a newscaster* and now lets kick it over to crye for the rest of this shout out!  
  
Crye: *sigh* kick? Riiiiight. Yes Giggle Galaxy, you are being shouted out to twice because your review was counted twice because my hikari and Lizzy are kind of *cough* desperate.  
  
YC: CRYE!  
  
Crye: what? It's only the truth!  
  
YC: we are NOT desperate!  
  
Crye: oh really? *death glares at YC*  
  
YC: *looks at feet* ok, so we're desperate.  
  
Crye: anyway, since hikaris tend to lean towards compassion (especially mine although the puppy eyes that convinced Lizzy played no little part in this as well) we can't force Ryou into a pink dress. it would just be. mean. Although I really don't see anything WRONG with being mean, after all this IS a torture fic, is it not?  
  
YC: you've just been spending too much time around Bakura  
  
Crye: you shut up. I didn't have a choice  
  
Lizzy: if that is everyone (note that there were only SIX people to respond to (five if you aren't desperate and don't count Giggle Galaxy twice.)) shall we get on with the show?  
  
Crye: let's. I want to laugh at Ryou in the dress (that, thank Ra, I'm not in and isn't pink)  
  
Lizzy: (thinking evilly) we'll just see about that crye. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (ignore me, I'm weird) ~*~*~*~*And Now For Our Feature Presentation*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik: *screams like a girl and dashes away from the rabid midgets* SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!  
  
Evil: FWESH MEAT!!!!!!  
  
YC: you will be SO dead if you try to eat him raw  
  
Evil: *ignores YC and lunges at Malik, but he trips over Pointy who had tripped over his dorky shoes*  
  
Hungry: *trips over Evil*  
  
Blind: *trips over Hungry*  
  
Friendly: *runs into a wall and falls onto the pile of screaming chibis*  
  
Pointy: *is being squished by the others* need. aiwr (air).  
  
Evil: *worms his way out of the pile and glares at friendly and all of her pinkness* can we just eat HEWR?  
  
Friendly: *suspects nothing* don't wowwy pointy, the power of fwendship will save yew!  
  
All: *glare at friendly* DIE!!!  
  
Friendly: *still suspects nothing* ok! *jumps out the window*  
  
Avari: *looks out the window* well she makes one UGLY road pancake. Fortunately we don't have to resurrect her until later when they have to go on  
  
Hyper: *looks guiltily up at Seto* she had to jump out the WINDOW didn't she?  
  
Seto: how ELSE was I supposed to.oh just.let it GO already!  
  
Hyper: but you.  
  
Seto: I HAD TO!  
  
Lizzy: *comes back* ok, Ryou is awake and getting into his costume. Where is Mai? She is in the first scene and we need kibby. Yugi suck it up, Yami is in this next part too. Avari, go to the kitchen down the hall and get something to feed the chibis, we can't have them tear Malik apart this early in the fic. *hurries off to find Mai*  
  
YC: I'll stay here to watch the chibi feast.er.um.help Malik.  
  
Avari: I'll be back. *goes off to the kitchen*  
  
Seto: *gets up on the stage (which is no more than a huge platform with a patched sheet for a curtain)* ok, what do I do?  
  
Lizzy: well, Mai is still getting ready so we have a few minutes yet. Just get into the narrator's box *points to a square shaped room at the back of the stage room* and do the disclaimer while I find you a script *glares at the stage* we'll need to fix that.  
  
Seto: *goes into narrator's box**mutters* I hate disclaimers. I do them enough in YC's fics.*sighs* fine: neither Lizzy9046 nor Yamicat own Yu-gi- oh or Snow White or any other movie and/or book references made. Nor do the own any of the characters from any of these things (thank god) or any rights or responsibilities thereof. Is that good?  
  
Lizzy: *drags yami in with her when she comes back. Hands Seto a script* yes kibby that was fine. Yami, you stay here and don't do ANYTHING until I get back. If u leave this room you will be very sorry *goes off again to collect the other characters need for the next part*  
  
Seto: *glares after Lizzy* STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
  
Avari: *has dropped off a large supply of food in the chibi room and is about to try to find Crye when she runs into Lizzy*  
  
Lizzy: good, Avari, go get YC and tell her to help me out with our sorry excuse for a stage. Stay in the chibi room and make sure nothing gets killed that we will need for the play  
  
Avari: *sighs and double back to the chibi room* Lizzy wants help with the stage YC  
  
YC: *looks up from oiling a flamethrower to use on Malik* huh? Oh FINE. *catches the look in Evil's eyes* no, I don't trust you around fire as a chibi anymore than Crye trusts you around fire at your regular size. *puts the flamethrower back in Crye's soul room (where she found it in the first place) and goes to help Lizzy*  
  
Lizzy: YC! Glad your here, we need to do something about this stage. Can you lend me a hand?  
  
YC: sure, but I really don't feel like cutting off a body part at the moment but if you insist.where's Malik *pretends to look for Malik so she can cut off his hand*  
  
Lizzy: the chibis have probably eaten his hand off already, just help me do this *hands her a piece of paper and a pencil* we need to make the stage better  
  
YC: alrighty then.*starts to write on the piece of paper and the area around them suddenly transforms into a huge theatre. The stage grows huge and soft velvet purple curtains replace the pathetic patchwork sheets. The lawn chairs that has been set up around the old stage disappear and become nice cushioned movie theatre like seat type things. Even an orchestra pit appears below the stage and a variety of instruments though we don't have anyone to play them.yet*  
  
Lizzy: that'll work. Wanna help me drag our actors back here? I've already got Yami but we still need Ryou and Mai  
  
YC: gotcha covered. *snaps her fingers and Ryou and Mai appear on the stage* how I love being able to do that!  
  
Ryou: *has finally put on the dress. It iz the regular Snow White dress with the yellow torso, white skirt, and poofy red and blue sleeves (no sorry, It's NOT pink. We're not THAT evil). He also got a red hair band and red shoes. Ever present were the 2 most loathed curses of a male actor (beside being forced into a dress but this is a special case): tights and make up. He wore brilliant red lipstick but his pale complexion spared him the misery of getting his faced covered in white powder. He is blushing ever so slightly* well. I feel foolish.  
  
Lizzy: you wear a dress well for a guy  
  
YC: O.O *is still trying to get over the shock* well.with all due respect, you look a heck of a lot more foolish then you could possibly feel  
  
Mai: *looks like an excerpt from a Dracula movie (which does not belong to us). She is wearing a high-necked, sweeping black dress and an ebony cape flowed out behind her. Dark lines had been painted under here eyes to emphasize the fact that the character she was playing was evil to the core (MWHAHAHAH!). she had a ruby pendant around her neck (though where she got that we may never know.) and though she had only half finished applying her make up she still resembled a circus clown (in the way only girls wearing too much makeup can)*  
  
YC: So, now that the gangs all here, lets get this show on the road, so to speak. Seto, I believe you have the first line of the play?  
  
Seto: but I already DID the disclaimer!  
  
YC: no, I mean you have the first line in the script!  
  
Lizzy: ok then people, places! *snaps her fingers and a backdrop falls behind the stage depicting a castle overlooking a vast forest*  
  
Ryou: *had blushed deeper still after YC's comment and quietly took his place off screen to wait for his cue*  
  
Lizzy: now remember people, the script is just a guideline. Be creative and have fun with this! Try not to get too off topic though.  
  
Seto: once upon a computer screen there were two insane girls writing a story.  
  
YC: SETO!  
  
Seto: what? You just said 'be creative.'  
  
YC: but you're the NARRATOR! You're SUPPOSED to follow the script!  
  
Seto: *sigh* I never have any fun.*thru gritted teeth* once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away (how I despise that opening line) there was a wicked queen (because if there isn't something wicked in the story then there's no point in telling it) who thought she was the prettiest person in the world (although she wore too much makeup so no one could tell).  
  
Mai: *walks out looking very full of herself* I am the BEST!  
  
Seto: -.- see what I mean? Now the queen has this mirror that she must've got from somewhere but the script doesn't tell me where so you're just going to have to work that out on your own. Anyway, this mirror thing was supposed to be 'magic' but since there really isn't any such thing no one believed it. but because this is a stupid fairy tale and not real life which makes much more sense, the mirror really WAS enchanted but people STILL didn't believe because the queen was.well.people didn't like to associate with this queen because she's wicked and evil and she has a nasty habit of trying to kill people that her mirror, whom she talks to constantly, thinks are prettier than her. Of course, she doesn't dare NOT believe the mirror because its an inanimate object that can talk so its supposed to be special. And naturally the queen has this OTHER nasty habit of talking to OTHER inanimate objects that won't talk back because she's a lunatic (remind you of someone?). anyway on this particular day she decided to talk to her mirror and because she had nothing better to do, she started to talk to it in rhymes! And of course if SHE talks in rhymes, it would only make sense for the MIRROR to talk in rhymes too because this story is stupid and pointless.any of you out there starting to miss reality?  
  
Mai: Mirror, mirror on the wall (even though its sitting on the floor.) who's the hottest chick of them all?  
  
Croquet: *his face appears in the mirror* you ask me that question every day, why the ****ing hell can't you just go away?  
  
Mai: mirror, mirror on the floor, if you don't answer me you wont be around anymore  
  
Croquet: the mirror that is made of glass would like you to just kiss his @$$  
  
Lizzy: I think it's going well so far, you?  
  
YC: this could take a while.  
  
Mai: *starts talking to the hammer that appeared out of nowhere in her hand* hammer, hammer in my hand, why wont my mirror do as I command?  
  
Croquet: come on queeny can't you take a joke? You know life'd suck if I got broke  
  
Mai: look, lets just cut the rhyming thing, its starting to grind on my nerves. Will you just answer the question?  
  
Croquet: fine. Well, as long as you promise not to break me if you don't like what I tell you.  
  
Mai: what do u mean? Everyone knows im the hottest chick around, I just ask you to get a second opinion! Now tell me how beautiful I am before I start doing it myself!  
  
Croquet: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
Mai: I knew you'd see it my way! So WHO was the hottest chick in the kingdom?  
  
Croquet: sorry queeny, the. 'hottest chick' in the kingdom would be snow white  
  
Mai: WHAT???? That *****! I am SO gonna get even with her.erm.him.er.it.SNOW WHITE  
  
YC: congrats Ryou, now ur an 'it!'  
  
Lizzy: I'd rather be an 'it' than the 'hottest chick in the kingdom'  
  
Croquet: my women's intuition tells me that u have a plan  
  
YC: O.O I KNEW there was something strange about him!  
  
Mai: that I do. And a great one at that. Where's my evil henchman? He was supposed to be here by now!  
  
Kimo: sorry I'm late.I was sharpening my hair  
  
Pointy: BUT I'M POINTY!!!!  
  
YC: I really don't think those two should meet.  
  
Lizzy: they may spear each other in a freak hairdo accident  
  
YC: *shudder* anyway, on with the show.  
  
Seto: *sigh* so the queen, her mirror, and their evil henchman cooked up a plan to kill Snow White that involved the henchman dude going out and murdering hi- um.Snow White in the forest and just as proof the henchman was supposed to bring the fair maidens heart so the queen could squish it. still having a hard time questioning the sanity of these people?.wait a minute FAIR MAIDEN????? Who WROTE this crap?  
  
YC and Lizzy: *twiddle thumbs and whistle innocently*  
  
Seto: girls.*rolls eyes* anyway, now we get to join Snow White as SHE gazes into the well outside the castle, even though she SHOULD being doing the back breaking labor the queen provides for her instead of daydreaming about things somehow more pointless than this story.  
  
Ryou: *wonders how he got stuck with this part as he sits on the steps near the well. weren't there supposed to be birds to talk to? Wait, no. there were some harpies ladies sitting in a nearby 'tree', but. o no..*  
  
Lizzy: Ryou, hello? Talk to the birds!  
  
Ryou: *points to the harpies ladies with a terrified and confused expression and mouths 'BIRDS!?!'*  
  
YC: its not OUR fault we ran out of people to cast as woodland creatures and birds and the like! What were we supposed to do, go out and rob a zoo? Well I wouldn't put that past Bakura but given his condition.anyway, just go along with it and TALK TO THE FREAKING BIRDS!  
  
Ryou: *and he thought the dress was bad. he gulps and forces a smile onto his face as he looks back at the harpies ladies* hello little birdies, how are you on this lovely morning?  
  
Harpies: *screech and glare daggers at Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *takes a deep steadying breath* I'm fine thank you, would you like some of my left over toast and marmalade? (thinking) TOAST AND MARMALADE?!? how did I get talked into this.?  
  
YC: *grins* if you think THIS is bad, wait until you see the "poor helpless birdie" you have to rescue in the forest later.  
  
Harpies: *snatch the food from his hands (leaving no few cuts and scrapes) and start to fight over it. they eventually get farther and farther off stage and end up leaving as a flurry of feathers*  
  
Mai: *watching from offstage* that's my girls.  
  
Ryou: *touches his cuts gingerly and then looks down as a first aid kit is pushed on stage and to his feet. He bandages up his hands as he watches the harpies fight* no need to fight, there is plenty for everyone.  
  
YC: cue wishing well.*a well type thing appears out of nowhere*  
  
Ryou: oh look, a well. maybe it's a wishing well. *walks over to it and sits down next to it* what should I wish for?  
  
Seto: a WISHING WELL? and I thought these people could sink no lower. How many times must I say it: THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!  
  
Lizzy: shut up kibby! And stick to the script!  
  
Seto: *death glares at Lizzy* STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
  
Ryou: I know! World peace!  
  
Lizzy/YC: RYOU! STICK TO THE SCRIPT!  
  
Ryou: sorry, um. I'll wish for (a different costume) friends. I wish I had friends.  
  
Lizzy: now why does that sound so familiar.  
  
YC: oh be quiet. It isn't MY fault!  
  
Yami: *comes riding on stage on gaia the fierce knight's horse*  
  
(NOTE: we are NOT going to let these people sing (Seto: thank god) so don't expect any songs)  
  
Ryou: *looks up at Yami and the horse and doesn't exactly have to fake a look of terror when he sees the large blades on the horse's armor. he bolts off stage*  
  
Yami: *just watches Ryou leave. He thought he might have been supposed to say something but he couldn't remember what it was so he just shrugged and waited for the curtain to fall on scene 1*  
  
Curtain: *falls on scene 1*  
  
Scene 1: OW! A curtain just fell on me!  
  
~*~*~*~* End Scene 1 *~*~*~*~  
  
Crye: well at least we got the show going  
  
Lizzy: I know it was short, but the only way we could have made it longer was to have Ryou and Yami sing a love song so are you guys REALLY going to complain about that?  
  
Crye: *shudder* The day Yami of all people sings a LOVE song is the day Bakura willingly gives up his matches (without me having to hold his lunch hostage IJ, don't ask (no really, DON'T ask, we don't feel like explaining))  
  
Avari: well, it's that time again  
  
Lizzy: the time where we cover Ryou in peanut butter and breadcrumbs and then watch the harpies ladies tear him apart?  
  
Crye: *laughs at the mental image* only if the chibis don't get to him first. (thinking) I must tell that one to Bakura.  
  
Avari: no aibou, that's later  
  
Lizzy: *snaps her fingers* darn! Oh well. *goes off to find some peanut butter*  
  
YC: *looks uneasy* you wouldn't do THAT, would you?  
  
Crye: no hikari, we'd feed him to rabid aardvarks instead  
  
YC: CRYE!  
  
Crye: what IS it with you?  
  
YC: haven't we been evil enough?  
  
Crye: now there's a phrase I thought I'd never hear coming from YOU *realizes what just happened* oh no! run for your lives! She's in an ANGSTY MOOD!  
  
Avari: don't worry YC, I only told Lizzy that to keep her occupied. We aren't going to cover Ryou in peanut butter and breadcrumbs and let harpies ladies tear him apart, then we won't have a leading lady, or. whatever.  
  
Crye: yeah, we'll only do it to Kaiba, we don't need a narrator as much, do we?  
  
YC: CRYE!!!  
  
Avari: well while we plot further torture of everyone's favorite cast, you people need to review. Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism. as long as it's feedback and you don't mind having an insane chibi tomb robber running around with your flames. I think you all know what to do at this point. Your reviews are appreciated. 


	4. Woodland Creatures and Authoresses Don't...

Lizzy: hello readers! Back for your daily dose of insanity?  
  
Avari: Lizzy? Wouldn't we have to update this on a daily basis for it to be a 'daily dose?'  
  
YC: Yes well, it can count as their dose for today. Anyway, we got ONE review more. ONE. That's STILL not enough to make the seven we should've posted the THIRD chapter after (that's if your not desperate enough to count Giggle Galaxy's twice).  
  
Lizzy: you're enthusiasm for this story's continuation is overwhelming. We'll try not to be overcome by the startling amount of response.  
  
YC: we WOULD be doing another shout out but seeing as we only got ONE review from j p harling *coughBOBcough*, we'll do another shout out later when we actually get enough reviews to shout out for. Come on people, if you stop reviewing, we'll stop writing and that'll just ruin everyone's fun. Besides, I for one want to keep this going so we can get on to the cast party-  
  
Crye: *drops whatever she's doing* CAST PARTY????  
  
Lizzy: (to Avari) Now, I don't recall her stuttering and I'm quite sure that's what she said . . .  
  
Crye: *glares around the room* Surely you can't be serious.  
  
YC: I am serious, and don't call me Shirley (we do not own whatever that is a quote from.)  
  
Avari: as thrilling as this is, I do believe we have a fic to be getting on with . . .  
  
YC: hey! WE'RE the authoresses, you're just the peanut gallery! WE'RE the ones doing the writing  
  
Avari: this isn't writing, this is rambling. Might I suggest we get the next chapter started?  
  
Crye: their kind doesn't take suggestions. Unfortunately I've been around them way to long to know that  
  
YC: *sly grin* just as you've been around someone ELSE a little too long *coughBAKURAcough*  
  
Lizzy: YC, if we go into that we'll be doing the beginning note forever! As much as I hate agreeing with Avari, let's start the chapter now shall we?  
  
YC: fine by me.  
  
~*~*~*~*And Now For Our Feature Presentation*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto: you're still READING this? What possessed you? All Yamis In Audience: *glare*  
  
Seto: *sigh* anyway, Ry- er, Snow White has just been dragged off into the forest by the huntsman to "pick flowers." Tsch. Yeah, like THAT'S going to happen. If your any smarter than what I give you people credit for (which you probably aren't since you're reading this in the first place) you should have figured out that they aren't simply going out for an, ahem, picnic, but rather it is now the huntsman's time to prove his worth and kill HER off.  
  
Lizzy: (in the background) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes* but of course as this IS still a stupid pointless fairytale, she gets away by some strange force of nature (compassion) and released into the wild, expected to survive on HER own. . . *muttering to self* idiot. SHE can't even survive with all the comforts of home  
  
Curtain: *opens*  
  
Ryou: *is standing on stages in his dress* (thinking) how did I get talked into this again?  
  
Kimo: ok, go pick flowers or romp around in the field or whatever. I'll be here sharpening my hai- er, AXE  
  
Ryou: don't girls 'frolic?'  
  
Kimo: how should I know? YOU'RE supposed to be the girl  
  
Ryou: *sighs and smoothes out a wrinkle in his skirt* right. . . *goes off to unenthusiastically pick the fake flowers that are conveniently growing out of the stage*  
  
PLASTIC flowers: *wilt as soon as ryou touches them*  
  
Ryou: (to the flowers) come on, it's not that bad  
  
PLASTIC flowers: *seem to whisper back* yes it is  
  
Kimo: *walks over to Ryou holding his axe* alright MISS, queen's orders. You're to be returned to the palace a head shorter.  
  
Ryou: *in an under tone* you know that you're not REALLY supposed to hurt me with that right?  
  
Kimo: *grins* did the authoresses of the story not say "be creative" with the script?  
  
Ryou: *eyes get big (I'm sensing a reoccurring theme here. . .)* yipe! *puts his arms up in a defensive position* please don't hurt me!  
  
Lizzy: nice use of your catch phrase ryou!  
  
Crye: well if nothing else, that certainly made him pay attention  
  
YC: *jaw drops* KIMO! STICK TO THE SCRIPT! (We're so good at contradicting ourselves, aren't we?)  
  
Kimo: awwww. . . *pouts* I never get to have any fun.  
  
Crye: *sternly* as I recall, you're not in this to have fun. You're in this because if you don't do as we say there will be extreme pain in your immediate future.  
  
Lizzy: *coughGETONWITHITRYOUcough*  
  
Ryou: huh? Right! um, excuse me sir, I would really appreciate it if you um, DIDN'T kill me  
  
Kimo: *rolls eyes* (thinking) if this were the REAL world and not a fanfic this guy, um, GIRL would be dead by now. . . alright, what was I supposed to do again? Oh right! *drops axe* (sarcastically) your compelling moral speech has overwhelmed me to "do the right thing" and let you go. Ok, so. . . get into that forest (thinking) AND DIE!  
  
Ryou: Hey, um. . . can I have some of the picnic we brought?  
  
Kimo: *looks at him like he's insane* and what, pray tell, would you do with PLASTIC FOOD?  
  
Ryou: *cowers* yeah, I'll be in the forest *bolts off stage (again)*  
  
Kimo: ok, time to have some REAL fun *goes off to look for a wild animal to butcher*  
  
YC: you know, we should probably just make him buy one and spare the readers the gore. . .  
  
Crye: oh let him have a little fun. It's not like he'll have much of that for long anyway  
  
Lizzy: I have no problems with it. gives Kimo something to do and Bakura something to eat. We need to do a scene change don't we? *snaps her fingers and a forest backdrop falls. Trees grow out of the stage floor*  
  
Avari: *sticks her head in the stage room* Hey um, guys? We kind of have some visitors. . . *steps aside and Ash, Misty and Tracey accompanied by Pikachu, Togepi, and Marill*  
  
Lizzy: *stares* why is the pokemon cast (who we don't own) here again? (IJ, um, long story. Let's just say Ryou got some visitors in his soul room one day. . .)  
  
YC: yay! Togepi! *Huggles Togepi*  
  
Crye: step away from the overly cute life form  
  
Tracey: (to crye) hold still! Let me sketch you! *whips out his drawing pad*  
  
Lizzy: *cracks her knuckles* you guys can stay, but none of that Tracey. Put the art supplies away  
  
Tracey: aaawwwww. . . *puts his stuff away and pouts*  
  
Crye: of all things, why was I the one picked to be sketched?  
  
Tracey: you exhibit such great emotion! Have you ever considered becoming a model?  
  
Avari: (to Tracey) ok, it is within your best interests to just shut up now. I'm going back to be sure nothing gets killed in the chibi room *leaves*  
  
Crye: *clenches fists* model? MODEL??? I need to strangle something now. . . *goes off to find bakura* (anyone who didn't see that coming doesn't know crye well enough)  
  
Lizzy: yeah, anyway. . . so, if you guys want to sit down we have chairs for audience members  
  
Pokemon cast: *take seats*  
  
Ash and Misty: *are arguing over how much butter should be put on the popcorn*  
  
Lizzy: *shakes her head* so, whose line is it any- *a-hem* whose line is it NOW? (shut up all of you, of course we don't own this either)  
  
YC: the forest. CUE WOODLAND CREATURES!  
  
Dark Magician (DM from now on): *walks out on stage wearing a squirrel costume. Holding his staff*  
  
Lizzy: DM! What did I tell you about your staff? *sigh* alright, this can be fixed. . . *snaps her fingers and it vanishes from his grasp and appears in her hands* (to YC) I'm going to go hide this, hold the fort while I'm gone would you?  
  
YC: ok. Where are the chipmunk and beaver? GET OUT HERE YOU TWO!  
  
Beaver Warrior (BW, if you haven't guessed the theme here then you might want to seek the guidance of a higher life form) and Celtic Guardian (CG): *walk out on stage*  
  
CG: *is in a chipmunk costume and holding two signs in place of his sword. He storms across the stage and shoves one of the signs into DM's hands before returning to his place*  
  
DM: *deep sigh* *holds up his sign*  
  
Sign: *reads:* Pika Pika!  
  
Pikachu: *glares. Sparks start to fly from his cheeks*  
  
YC: oh no. . . *waves at DM and makes gestures with her hands in an attempt to mime "turn it over!"*  
  
DM: *looks at his sign and promptly flips it around*  
  
Sign: *now reads:* Chitter Chitter!  
  
CG: *holds up his sign which reads:* Squeakity squeak! Squeak squeakin! (*sigh* must I? we DON'T own The Emperor's New Groove either!)  
  
BW: *come on people. Follow the pattern*  
  
BW's sign: *reads:* Cromp Cromp Cromp (Hamtaro is also not ours)  
  
Ryou: *walks out on stage* oh, look at all of the cute little forest creatures (thinking) the chipmunk is taller than I am  
  
All "Woodland Creatures": *death glare at Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *gulps* could the sweet little forest animals help me find a place to stay? I fear I'm dreadfully lost  
  
Lizzy: *slips back into the stage room no longer holding DM's staff*  
  
YC: you have to help the 'poor helpless birdie' first *snaps fingers and Harpie's Pet Dragon falls through the stage ceiling and lands in a 'tree, glaring down at Ryou with fire on its breath and smoke coming out of its nostrils*  
  
Ryou: *looks wide-eyed up at the 'birdie' and shoots a terrified look at the authoresses* (mouths) POOR HELPLESS LITTLE BIRDIE?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
YC: as I said before, WE COULDN'T GET REAL ANIMALS! Just deal with it Ryou, please?  
  
Harpie's Pet Dragon: *moves on the tree branch*  
  
Tree Branch: *CRACK!*  
  
Harpie's Pet Dragon: *falls in front of Ryou and glares down at him*  
  
Ryou: *looks up, WAY up at Harpie's Pet Dragon. gives it a weak smile* oh m- m-my, you p-p-p-poor thing. I h-hope you're n-n-not hurt from f-f-f- falling from that t-t-tree  
  
Harpie's Pet Dragon: *blows a smoke ring around Ryou's head*  
  
Ryou: *shaking from head to foot by now* c-c-c-can I h-h-h-help y-you b-b- back to your n-nest?  
  
Harpie's Pet Dragon: *growls at him, he seems not to be in the mood to be helped by something so miniscule*  
  
Ryou: *whimpers in terror and abruptly passes out*  
  
Lizzy: well, he lasted longer than I thought he would, darn, now I owe Avari 5 dollars. . .  
  
YC: *looks at her in horror* you BET on him? for your favorite character you could treat him a little better  
  
Lizzy: silly YC, bakura is my favorite! Well, actually, it changes with my mood, but that's beside the point! (which doesn't matter anyway) (( we realize this is an overused line but it's probably our most favorite running gag for now so get used to it, it's not going anywhere)  
  
YC: *shakes her head* I suppose we have to find a temporary replacement now. It seems kind of cruel to force him to wake up  
  
Crye: *comes back* ok, let's get the facts: you put him in a dress, casted him as the lead, FEMALE, character, made him wear MAKEUP and TIGHTS, made him work with rabid chibis, almost let Kimo chop his head off, and forced him to work with YOU two. How much more cruel can you get?  
  
YC: it could be worse. We could've casted YOU as Snow Whi- waiiit a minute. . .  
  
Lizzy: *smirks* now THERE'S an idea. . . *fiendish grin at Crye*  
  
Crye: *backs away* oh no. there is NO way in this life or the next that you are EVER going to force me into that dress!  
  
~*20 minutes later*~  
  
Crye: *In the Snow White costume (complete with makeup and tights)* I can't believe you forced me into this dress  
  
Lizzy: *is working on reorganizing the forest scene* ok, CG, BW you bring Ryou to his dressing room. Put him on his bed and let him rest, we'll wake him up later. Where did DM go? Probably to look for his staff, no matter, he'll never find it where I hid it in the janitor's closet. . . DARN! Shouldn't have said that. . . oh well. *slaps Harpie's Pet Dragon who was eyeing Ryou hungrily* none of that from you! we'll feed you later, now MOVE IT PEOPLE!!!  
  
DM: *leaps on stage holding his staff and a sign that reads:* Marill Marill! *gets squirted by a stream of water from the small blue mouse in the audience and looks at his sign which he then turns over so it now reads:* HA HA!  
  
Crye: *is pouting in the corner* I can't believe what little freedom I have to call my own has been taken from me yet again *glares fixedly at Yami*  
  
Yami: (mouths) sorry! *points to YC and Lizzy* (out loud) they were threatening to shave Yugi's head, what else could I do?  
  
Crye: I must remember to maim my hikari for this. . .  
  
Yami: it could be worse, at least you only have to do this until Ryou wakes up again, which should be well before the end. . . *shudder*  
  
Crye: *grins* yes, LUCKY me. Of course with my luck he'll probably pass out when he sees you at the end anyway (foreshadowing, dramatic irony, or just irony in general. . . such a great tool to use, it all depends on which one of these three you feel like choosing because it really could be any of these)  
  
Ryou: *has been taken back to his dressing room by CG and BW and is asleep for the time being*  
  
Lizzy: *is having a glaring contest with DM* you can't keep it. if I have to take it and hide it again I will and you know it  
  
DM: *just keeps glaring*  
  
YC: (sarcastically) how dare you dishonor the Dark Magician in this way *amused glance at Yami*  
  
Yami: *has to bite his tongue to keep from commenting*  
  
Lizzy: It's our fic and I'll dishonor whoever I bloody well feel like dishonoring and if this stupid cone head doesn't put his stick away I'll shove it up his-  
  
Avari: alright Lizzy, we get the point  
  
DM: *folds his arms stubbornly*  
  
Lizzy: FINE THEN! I'll play this game! *grabs his staff and runs for her life*  
  
DM: *just stands their shocked for a moment but then gets over it and dashes after her*  
  
YC: LIZZY! Do you WANT to get Dark Magic Attack done on you? *snaps fingers and the staff is dyed bright pink* drop it DM  
  
Lizzy and DM: *had been previously doing a tug-o-war of sorts with the staff but upon its sudden color change they both promptly released it*  
  
Avari: *grinning* well that worked  
  
YC: alright, THIS remains pink until the play is over (thinking) or at least until someone threatens me to tell them how to turn it back. . . *gets pink-proof gloves on and takes the staff into the back room* alright, now that THAT'S over, Crye, you have some acting to do.  
  
Lizzy: you heard the lady! PLACES EVERYONE!  
  
CG, BW and a very sullen DM: *take their places on stage, all still holding their signs*  
  
Crye: *arms crossed over her chest and she doesn't move from her corner* you'll have to kill me first  
  
Yami: um, Crye?  
  
Crye: that was the POINT, Yami  
  
Lizzy: just get it over with Crye, I'm not in the mood to make Yami make you. it'll happen anyway and you know it  
  
Crye: that doesn't stop me from being stubborn about it. I'll do it but I'll never do it WILLINGLY. That's like. . . like. . . like bakura cooking his meat before he eats it  
  
Lizzy: *sighs* Yami. . . ?  
  
Yami: *grits his teeth* yes?  
  
Lizzy: *evil grin* yes what  
  
Yami: *a twitch is starting* yes, o wondrous one  
  
Lizzy: good boy, now tell Crye to behave or Yugi's hair will regret it  
  
Crye: *doubles over laughing* (thinking) acting is going to be worth it just because he had to say THAT to LIZZY (aloud) now you know how I feel  
  
Yami: Crye, get on that stage and act out the stupid part! *is bright red by now*  
  
Crye: you're clashing with your hair *gets up on stage*  
  
Yugi: *peeks into the stage room and walks over to Yami. Tugs on his poofy sleeve to get his attention* (whispers) thanks  
  
Yami: *looks down at Yugi* you owe me big time for this  
  
Crye: *watches amusedly* //and you owe ME big time for not doing my usual loophole bit//  
  
Yami: *walks off grumbling to himself and locks himself in his dressing room*  
  
Lizzy: *rolls her eyes* actors. . .  
  
Crye: *glares*  
  
Lizzy: alright, let's get this back on track, um. . . start from "could the sweet little forest animals help me find a place to stay? I fear I'm dreadfully lost"  
  
Crye: WHAT?!?!  
  
YC: just do it  
  
Crye: not THAT way! *faces "forest animals"* ok rodents you get to help me now and if you don't I WILL barbecue you  
  
Lizzy: there we go! See, THAT is what I was talking about when I told you guys to take creative license, I hope all of you are taking notes!  
  
Tree: *is broken and won't be fixed any time soon*  
  
Pet Dragon: *is glaring down at Crye*  
  
Crye: what are YOU looking at you reptilian monstrosity?  
  
Mai: that's no way to talk to MY-  
  
Crye: can it queenie I'm in NO mood to get into this with you  
  
Pet Dragon: *roars*  
  
Crye: *unfazed* you seriously need a breath mint. Get back up there *points to cardboard nest in another tree*  
  
Pet Dragon: *looks at her as if to remind her that he is still a 'helpless little birdie'*  
  
Crye: you've got wings. What do you want me to do, carry you?  
  
Pet Dragon: *nods*  
  
Crye: *snarls* get up there before I throw you up there  
  
Pet Dragon: *blows a burst of flame at her*  
  
Crye: *jumps aside* ok then, if that's how you want to play. . .  
  
YC: CRYE! We don't have time for this!  
  
Crye: I am not CARRYING this THING up THERE  
  
Lizzy: (thinking) well, I have one of two choices. I could A) drag Yami back out here, or B). . . *snaps her fingers and the Pet Dragon shrinks to the size of a house cat* (to crye) can we continue now?  
  
Crye: I have to climb the tree now don't I? *grumbles as she picks the dragon by the neck and starts up the tree*  
  
Pet Dragon: *bites and struggles but can't get out of Crye's grasp*  
  
Crye: *when she reaches the top the dragon is quite literally thrown into the nest* and stay THERE next time *climbs down the tree again to find the "forest creatures" gaping at her in shock* and what are YOU staring at? I believe I requested your assistance?  
  
CG, BW and DM: *all rather shell-shocked point to the "cottage" on the far side of the stage*  
  
Crye: lovely *walks towards cottage which is a small pinprick in the distance. When she gets there she finds herself looking at a doll's house* how cute. It's no bigger than a doll's house. Hang on, it IS a dolls house! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIT IN THERE? *points to prop*  
  
Lizzy: um. . . *snaps her fingers and the trees disappear. A cottage backdrop falls behind Crye* there you are! Problem solved!  
  
Crye: ALMOST solved *points to the doll's house that is still there in the middle of the stage*  
  
Lizzy: well that's easy enough to fix, DM!  
  
DM: *comes out holding a blank sheet of paper and a marker. He hurriedly writes on the paper:* what do you want NOW?  
  
Lizzy: use Dark Magic Attack on the cottage  
  
DM: *glares*  
  
Lizzy: use your hand!  
  
DM: *writes:* I want my staff!  
  
Lizzy: *exasperated sigh* fine! YC, change his staff back to normal would you?  
  
YC: *depinkifies the staff and hands it back to him* be good  
  
DM: *twirls it around a bit before pointing it at the cottage which breaks apart into a million pieces. Grins triumphantly and then sticks his tongue out at Lizzy and YC*  
  
YC: cut the theatrics next time DM. This is a play, not a duel. Oh. . . wait. . .  
  
Crye: great. . . what do I do now?  
  
Lizzy: *flips through the script* you and your animal friends have to clean the house (thinking) we should have Ryou doing this. . .  
  
Crye: ok rodents. You are going to help me clean this place up because the stupid script says so and I have to follow the script sort of. Ok, chipmunk you take the bedrooms. Squirrel, you sweep the floors, ALL of them mind you, and beaver, you can do the dishes. . .  
  
Ryou: *comes back into the stage room looking tousle haired and bleary- eyed. His dress is a little wrinkled from having taken his "nap" in it, but it's nothing Lizzy can't fix with a snap of her fingers*  
  
Crye: . . . If you fail to meet the requirements there is a stove, an oven, a cauldron, water to boil, and a menu for today's special: "Forest Creature Soup." Do I make myself perfectly clear?  
  
DM, CG and BW: *all in unison snap their heels together, salute her with one hand (paw, whatever) and then hold up signs that say "SIR YES SIR!" on them with the other*  
  
Crye: *glares* change the signs  
  
DM, CG and BW: *still in unison, flip their signs to the other sides which read:* YES MA'AM!  
  
Crye: much better. get to work all of you  
  
YC: quite an interesting modification of the line that should've been "oh dear, this will never do."  
  
Ryou: (hopefully) so, is Crye playing Snow White now?  
  
Crye: *walks off stage and straightens Ryou's hair band for him* not a chance. Break a leg *muttering* and if you don't on your own I'll do it for you, you SO owe me for this *storms out of the room*  
  
Ryou: *sighs heavily and gets up on stage. Well, at least the Pet Dragon was gone* hello woodland friends *weak smile and a half-hearted wave*  
  
DM, CG and BW: *return his pleasantries with glares. None of them have moved to act on any of the orders Crye gave them*  
  
Ryou: *oh yes, this was going to be a LONG play. . .*  
  
Curtain: *falls on scene 2*  
  
Scene 2: HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A CURTIAN!!!! MERCY!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*End Chapter 4*~*~*~  
  
YC: you looked so pretty Crye!  
  
Crye: shut up  
  
Lizzy: now how come the stupid woodland creatures listen to Crye but they always gripe and whine when I'm bossing them around?  
  
Crye: because I give them incentive to do what they're bid or else pay for it dearly  
  
Lizzy: oh yeah, and like my reputation is any less potent. I'm the person who puts people who don't listen to me into pink party dresses with big bows and lace, I should think that would qualify as "incentive"  
  
Crye: no see, that works very well on BAKURA but other people aren't as upset by frilly things as he is *sideways glance at YC*  
  
YC: oh shut up  
  
Crye: personally, I prefer the pain tactic because you can't go wrong with it.  
  
Avari: well Lizzy usually like to try that, but then her sympathy tends to get the better of her. She can be merciless when she's tearing someone's pride to shreds but for some reason she has problems with causing much pain beyond whacking people upside the head  
  
Lizzy: Yeah-right Avari, I can be perfectly blood thirsty when I want to be  
  
Avari: well you like to watch other people do it, and you don't mind beating people up, but when it comes to your friends or people who won't fight back you fall short  
  
Crye: consciences are a pain sometimes aren't they?  
  
YC: I didn't know you had one  
  
Crye: as I have said before: I am capable of caring, the capability just hasn't come into practice for a while  
  
Lizzy: how did this endnote become a discussion of whether Crye and I are violent or not?  
  
Crye: we all know we're violent. We just discuss it because we have nothing better to do  
  
Avari: maybe we should end this before we scare readers away  
  
YC: if we ever GET ANY READERS that is  
  
Lizzy: well, as always reviews are welcome! Flames are fine too, we need to keep Bakura occupied somehow, and any and all suggestions are greatly appreciated (even if we don't use them)! 


	5. Chibis and Rock Candy DO NOT Mix

YC: NO SCHOOL TODAY!!!! YAY!!!! REJOI- oh… oops… hi again! *nervous laugh* did you miss us?

Crickets: *chirp*

Avari: that would be a resounding "no"

Crye: grrr... if we don't get some readers soon I'm going to drag them back here and force them to read this!

YC: why do you even CARE?

Crye: we're being forced to do this anyway, we might as well get some reviews out of it

Lizzy: well it appears that we DO have some reviews actually, which brings us to shout outs!

Avari: well JSC106, sorry to disappoint you, but no, Ryou is not going to die.  Though it's not a bad idea… save everyone a lot of trouble…

YC: oh come on! As if we haven't killed him off enough already…

Crye: *glares* NOT MY FAULT! Anyway, next person, Smiley. 

YC: *reads review* WHAT DO YOU MEAN "don't torture Malik????" we can do whatever we want, so HA!

Lizzy: and the "too pretty" excuse doesn't work either. If being bish got you out of torment then this fic would consist of YC drooling over Seto… 

YC: HEY!!!!!!!!

Lizzy: *ignores YC* … instead of our lovely zany antics.

Avari: *rolls her eyes* moving on…

Lizzy: right! so… Marikzgal4eva, you think we're creative? Yeah! HA! Told you so Avari!

Avari: oh yes, very creative. What was the disclaimer count from the last chapter Crye?

Crye: four. 

YC: but at least we bothered to put disclaimers in. how much trouble would we be in if we actually stole the lines? 

Crye: (thoughtfully) not a lot if you didn't get caught…

Avari: no comment.  We have many more shout outs to do…

YC: so, Kitten, your comment was "evil"

Lizzy: why yes, yes we are

Avari: *hits Lizzy upside the head* don't you even start with that

Lizzy: *glares* yes ma'am *muttergrumblegrowl* now, next up: EvilLemur, also known as Ed, Black_Lemur, Led, and/or my little annoying friend! The violence was satisfactory was it?  I noticed that we lacked much more than threats too… don't worry though. Chibi Bakura is in this chapter^_^!

YC: lessee… Bob of Oz (aka jp harling) and Discokitty! Yay! The whole TWO members of our fan club! Thanks for the support guys, and please don't maim me for doing this so slowly…

Lizzy: it's not her fault, I procrastinate as much as she does

Avari: making it both of your faults

Crye: anyway, how about we do this before we make a chapter out of just shout outs?

Lizzy: works for me…

~*~*~*~*And Now For Our Feature Presentation*~*~*~*~

Seto: back again, are you? And I thought you couldn't be any more stupid… *gets hit by a duel disk* 

YC: Seto! Stop insulting the readers!

Seto:  Did you just throw a DUEL DISK at me? 

YC: *swings the older version of the duel disk back to her* no, a aimed it at you and swung

Seto: it didn't have anyone's deck in it beforehand did it? 

YC: um… just keep reading Seto

Seto: *is about to argue, but isn't in the mood to be hit again* fine… anyway, last time the woodland creatures and Snow White were cleaning up the cottage. But since the two lazy procrastinating loafing... *gets hit by the NEWER version of the duel disk* 

YC: NOW I threw a duel disk at you

Seto: you're cruel

YC: no, just insistent 

Seto: the two authoresses didn't feel like describing to you how they got the cottage all cleaned up, which is probably a good thing because it requires a song anyway…

All: *shudder*

Seto: so now the dwarves are coming home, oblivious to the fact that there is a tired young GIRL taking a nap sprawled across three of their "funny little beds"

Lizzy: *clapping unenthusiastically* yes yes lovely job Seto, now shut up and let the actors do their thing

Evil, Hungry, Pointy, Friendly (who has been resurrected (3 cheers for Monster Reborn (but not really cuz it's Tea (now let's see how many little comments I can fit into this thing (oh! look! Another one!))))), Blind, Victor, Hyper: *are all "mining" (but really they're just walking around saying "milling" (your cue to laugh, Tatooinedweller, that inside joke was just for you) over and over) and sticking their (thankfully PLASTIC) pickaxes into the plastic rocks behind them and discovering "priceless gems" (although they're really just rock candy, but Evil doesn't know that… yet)*

Evil: *keeps "stealing" the "priceless gems." Just ignore the fact that we're all WATCHING him shove them into his pockets*

Hungry: *finally submits to the urge to lick the "crystal" he's holding* hey! This isn't a gem! This is wock candy! *scarfs the rest of the "jewel" down and then moves on to the pile of one's they've already collected* 

Evil: (thinking) ROCK CANDY?!? d@mn... *takes it out of his pockets, stares at for a moment, and then submits to his (very sharp) sweet tooth and shoves it in his mouth*

Hyper: *eyes get very big and an ALMOST evil smile covers his face* rock candy? Isn't that… pure sugar? *leaps onto the rock pile and shoves the stuff into his face almost as fast as Hungry* 

Seto:  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?

YC/Lizzy: we can THINK?

All Chibis: *have one by one more or less broken down and started attacking the rock candy. Well, except for Blind. She's standing off to the side with no clue as to what's going on*

Blind: Jowey? Guys? Anywon? What's gowing on?

Hungry:  *grabs some rock candy and takes it over to Blind* hewe sis, I bwought you some of owr food

Avari: *standing next to Lizzy* you know, they're not going to stop eating it until it's all gone. I told you we should have fed them

Lizzy: you mean they didn't ever catch Malik?

Malik: *standing battered and bruised in the doorway* heck yeah they caught me!

Lizzy: *eyes him up* eh, you're in more or less one piece. No lasting harm done… *proceeds to ignore Malik*

Malik: you really ARE evil!

YC: oh yeah, this from YOU

Malik: shut up

YC: watch it. I could quite easily recast YOU as our lead

Malik: *looks at the chibis* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

YC: good boy. Now go to the back room again and sit there quietly until we bring you the chibis to entertain again

Malik: *runs off* 

YC: well that did its job rather nicely. Now… where were we?

Hyper: *is literally bouncing off the walls* 

All others: *are experiencing other effects of their sugar highs*

Lizzy: well that's just great. Should Avari go get her tranquilizer gun?

Avari: no Lizzy, they need to act after this

Lizzy: I hate you when you're right

Avari: you hate me very often don't you?

YC: fine. This should work. *calling to the chibis on stage* HEY GUYS! FREE FOOD BACK AT YOUR HOUSE!

Evil: is there beer?

Lizzy: um… yes?

Evil: I'm there! *dashes off stage*

All chibis: *follow Evil in a little hoard. Well, all but Blind that is…*

Blind: guys?

Hungry: *runs back on stage and grabs his sister before dragging her off of the set* come on! Fwee food!

*scene change*

scene 3: *in a dressing room* I'M CHANGING HERE!!! *slams the door shut*

All Chibis (including Blind who is being dragged by Hungry): *dash into the hut and for no reason in particular run up the stairs, not stopping to bother about the sudden cleanliness. All seven of them stop dead (crashing into each other in the process) when they see their guest lying on three beds* 

Evil: holy $h!t, how did she get hewre?

Victor: *nudges Evil* Bakura, watch your language, and it's Ryou.  Crye isn't playing Snow White anymore

Evil: exawtically, how did SHE get hewre?

Hungry: *looking around the room* wewre's da fwee food?

Lizzy: yeah, about that… we lied to you.  You have to continue acting if you want to get fed

Hungry: BUT I HUNGWY! I WAN' FOOD!!!!

Evil: wiwl dere stiwl be beer?

Ryou: *had actually fallen asleep (ignore that DM, um… HELPED him with a sound hit upside the head…) but was woken up by Hungry yelling, just in time to hear Evil's beer comment* (thinking) great, he's going to be a DRUNK midget…

Evil: //I hewrd dat//

Ryou: (under his breath) great… *sits up* oh my, what are all you little chib- um, I mean, children doing here?

Pointy: we wive hewre morwon

Hungry: dats a lot coming fwom YEW Twistan!

Pointy: shut up Jowey, or I'll stab yew wiff my haiwr!

Evil: hewy! Datz MY job!

Ryou: is there a non-violent alternative option?

All chibis but friendly: NO!

Friendly: downt wowwry wyou, fwiendship wiwl save yew!

All: SHUT UP FRWIENDLY!

Ryou: uh, are you guys going to tell me that this is your house and ask me what on earth possessed me to clean it?

Evil: *glare*

Ryou: um, "what on earth came over me to clean your house." Yeah. That's what I meant

Victor: right. what you said

Ryou: um, does that mean I should go cook now?

Hungry: FOOD!!!

Hyper: -.- you'd better take that as a resounding yes

Ryou: (unenthusiastically) right then… *gets up and starts downstairs* 

All chibis: *follow after him (yes, even Blind. She was swept up in the crowd)*

Evil: and don't fowget da beer!

*curtain drops on scene 4*

scene 4: GAH!!! CAN'T… BREATH!!! NEED… AIR!!!

Wanda: oh blah blah blah your needs! (don't own her, or Fairly Odd Parents, and if you don't watch Fairly Odd Parents, then you probably won't get that last joke (now go watch it! Great show!))

~*~*~*~*End Chapter 5*~*~*~

YC: yeah, we know it was a really short chapter… not that we especially CARE… besides, the chibis need to recover from the after affects of sugar highs, and we wanna give them a chapter break to fully recover before they go insane again

Lizzy: ok, so I lied. This chapter wasn't very violent at all. Not the first lie I've ever told.  Nor will it be (by any wide stretch of the imagination) the last! Deal with it

Avari: oh Lizzy, you're so caring…

Crye: …

YC: why so quiet, Crye?

Crye: where did you get the original duel disk? 

YC: um… I found it? 

Crye: HA! So you DO go through Kaiba's stuff when he's not looking!

Lizzy: does he have Blue Eyes White Dragons on his boxers?

YC: O.O how am I supposed to answer THAT???

Lizzy: it's a yes or no question. Not that hard. This isn't rocket science YC

YC: HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHAT KIND OF FREAKIN' BOXERS HE HAS?!?!

Avari: no comment

Lizzy: *fighting to suppress laughter* do you REALLY want me to answer that?

Avari: no. anything you say will be very perverted. Lets keep it G here

Lizzy: but this isn't rated G…

Avari: minor detail

YC: Lizzy!!! How on earth could you-

Crye: *smirks* it was just a question, hikari. My, my, you're really being defensive on this. Is there something you're not telling us? 

YC: NO!!!!

Lizzy: well just forget about it. I'll just ask HIM. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, that's him now

Seto: *storms into the empty space we're doing this in* WHERE'S. MY. DECK?!?!?!

YC: uh-oh. um… gotta go guys! 

Lizzy: R&R! *runs for her life*


End file.
